New synthesis strategies allowing to obtain materials of well defined porosity in a very wide range, from microporous materials to macroporous materials to hierarchical porosity materials, i.e., having pores of several sizes, have known a very large development within the scientific community since the mid-90s (G. J. de A. A. Soler Illia, C. Sanchez, B. Lebeau, J. Patarin, Chem Rev., 2002, 102, 4093. Materials whose pore size is controlled are obtained. In particular the development of synthesis methods referred to as “soft chemistry” has led to the elaboration of mesostructured materials at low temperature through the co-existence, in aqueous solution or in solvents of marked polarity, of inorganic precursors with structuring agents, generally molecular or supramolecular surfactants, ionic or neutral. Control of electrostatic interactions or through hydrogen bonds between the inorganic precursors and the structuring agent jointly linked with hydrolysis condensation reactions of the inorganic precursor leads to a cooperative assembly of the organic and inorganic phases generating micelle aggregates of surfactants of uniform and controlled size within an inorganic matrix. This cooperative self assembly phenomenon governed, among other things, by the structuring agent concentration, can be induced by progressive evaporation of a solution of reactants whose structuring agent concentration is lower than the critical micelle concentration, which leads to either the formation of mesostructured films in the case of a deposition on substrate dip coating technique or to the formation of a mesostructured powder after atomization (aerosol technique) or draining of the solution. By way of example, patent U.S. Pat. No. 6,387,453 discloses the formation of mesostructured organic inorganic hybrid films by means of the dip coating technique, and these authors have furthermore used the aerosol technique to elaborate mesostructured purely silicic materials (C. J. Brinker, Y. Lu, A. Sellinger, H. Fan, Adv Mat 1999, 11, 7). Clearance of the porosity is then obtained by surfactant elimination, which is conventionally carried out by means of chemical extraction processes or by thermal treatment. Depending on the nature of the inorganic precursors and of the structuring agent used, and on the operating conditions applied, several families of mesostructured materials have been developed. For example the M41S family initially developed by Mobil (J. S. Beck, J. C. Vartuli, W. J. Roth, M. E. Leonowicz, C. T. Kresge, K. D. Schmitt, C. T.-W. Chu, D. H. Olson, E. W. Sheppard, S. B. McCullen, J. B. Higgins, J. L. Schlenker, J. Am. Chem. Soc. 1992, 114, 27, 10834), consisting of mesoporous materials obtained using ionic surfactants such as quaternary ammonium salts, having a generally hexagonal, cubic or lamellar structure pores of uniform diameter ranging from 1.5 to 10 nm and amorphous walls of thickness of the order of 1 to 2 nm, has been widely studied. Later, in order to increase the hydrothermal stability properties while developing acido basicity properties relative to these materials, the incorporation of the element aluminium in the amorphous silicic framework by direct synthesis or post synthesis processes has been particularly studied, the aluminosilicate materials obtained having a Si/Al molar ratio ranging between 1 and 1000 (S. Kawi, S. C. Shen, Stud. Surf. Sci. Catal. 2000,129, 227; S. Kawi, S. C. Shen, Stud. Surf. Sci. Catal. 2000,129, 219; R. Mokaya, W. Jones, Chem. Commun., 1997, 2185). The hydrothermal stability and acido basicity properties thus developed by these aluminosilicates have however not allowed them to be used on an industrial stage in refining or petrochemistry processes, which has progressively led to the use of new structuring agents such as amphiphilic macromolecules of block copolymer type, the latter leading to mesostructured materials having a generally hexagonal, cubic or lamellar structure pores of uniform diameter ranging from 4 to 50 nm and amorphous walls of thickness ranging from 3 to 7 nm. Depending on the structure and on the organization degree required for the final mesostructured material, these syntheses can take place in an acidic medium (pH≦1) (WO-99/37,705) or in a neutral medium (WO-96/39,357), the nature of the structuring agent used also playing an essential part. The mesostructured aluminosilicate materials thus obtained exhibit increased hydrothermal stability properties in relation to their homologs synthesized via other structuring agents, their acido-basicity properties remaining more or less similar (1<Si/Al<1000). Low Si/Al molar ratio values such as Si/Al<20 are however difficult to obtain because large amounts of aluminium are not readily incorporated in the material via these particular operating methods (D. Zaho, J. Feng, Q. Huo, N. Melosh, G. H. Fredrickson, B. F. Chmelke, G. D. Stucky, Science, 1998, 279, 548; Y.-H. Yue, A. Gédéon, J.-L. Bonardet, J. B. d'Espinose, N. Melosh, J. Fraissard, Stud. Surf. Sci. Catal., 2000,129,209).
Considerable work has furthermore been done in order to elaborate aluminosilicate materials having both the advantages of an organized mesoporous structure and of a microcrystalline network. Several synthesis techniques allowing elaboration of mixed or composite mesostructured zeolite materials have thus been recorded in the open literature. A first synthesis technique consists in synthesizing in a first stage a mesostructured aluminosilicate material according to the conventional methods mentioned above then in a second stage, in impregnating this material with a structuring agent commonly used for the synthesis of zeolite materials. A suitable hydrothermal treatment leads to a zeolitization of the amorphous walls of the initial mesostructured aluminosilicate (U.S. Pat. No. 6,669,924). A second synthesis technique consists in bringing together a colloidal solution of zeolite seeds with a structuring agent commonly used to create a mesostructuration of the final material. The elaboration of an inorganic matrix of organized mesoporosity and the growth within this matrix, of the zeolite seeds, so as to obtain a mesostructured aluminosilicate material having crystallized walls, are simultaneous (Z. Zhang, Y. Han, F. Xiao, S. Qiu, L. Zhu, R. Wang, Y. Yu, Z. Zhang, B. Zou, Y. Wang, H. Sun, D. Zhao, Y. Wei, J. Am. Chem. Soc., 2001, 123, 5014; Y. Liu, W. Zhang, T. J. Pinnavaia, J. Am. Chem., Soc., 2000, 122, 8791). A variant of these two techniques initially consists in preparing a mixture of aluminium and silicon precursors in the presence of two structuring agents, one likely to generate a zeolitic system and the other likely to generate a mesostructuration. This solution is then subjected to two crystallization stages under variable hydrothermal treatment conditions, a first stage leading to the formation of the mesoporous structure of organized porosity and a second stage leading to the zeolitization of the amorphous walls (A. Karisson, M. Stöcker, R. Schmidt, Micropor. Mesopor. Mater., 1999, 27181). All these synthesis methods have the drawback of damaging the mesoporous structure and therefore of losing the advantages thereof in cases where the growth of the zeolite seeds or the zeolitization of the walls is not perfectly controlled, which makes these techniques delicate to implement. It is possible to avoid this phenomenon by elaborating directly mesostructured zeolite composite materials. This can be done by subjecting to a thermal treatment a mixture of a solution of zeolite seeds and of a solution of mesostructured aluminosilicate seeds (A. Karisson, M. Stocker, R. Schmidt, Micropor. Mesopor. Mater., 1999, 27, 181), or through the growth of a zeolite layer at the surface of a pre-synthesized mesostructured aluminosilicate (D. T. On, S. Kaliaguine, Angew. Chem. Int. Ed., 2002, 41, 1036). From an experimental point of view, unlike the techniques involving the EISA method described above, the aluminosilicate materials of hierarchical porosity thus defined are not obtained through progressive concentration of the inorganic precursors and of the structuring agent(s) within the solution where they are present, they are conventionally obtained by direct precipitation within an aqueous solution or in polar solvents by using the value of the critical micelle concentration of the structuring agent. Furthermore, synthesis of these materials obtained by precipitation requires a ripening stage in an autoclave and all the reactants are not integrated in the products in stoichiometric proportion since they can be found in the supernatent. The elementary particles usually obtained have no regular shape and they are generally characterized by a size generally ranging between 200 and 500 nm, sometimes more